a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide a “hip training apparatus”, particularly for one that employs contracting exercise of legs for activating the hip movement so as to achieve the hip training effect.
b) Description of the Prior Art
To have a physical figure with a pair of elastic beautiful legs in slender manner together with sex-appealing hips in elevated and well-rounded contour is always coveted by most of women friends. However, for those white-collar people of stationary jobs, who are confined by the office desk or computer table, may get fat on the hips and legs because assimilate too much animal-based fat cumulated in lower extremities other than lack of physical exercises to become distressed look in clumsy fatness due to accumulation of too much flesh on the hips and legs. The best way to improve such distressed look is physical exercise. For people living in the current jungle-like city, who are hindered by the limited time and space, the best way to do physical exercise is do it at home.
Currently, the physical training apparatus pinpointed on hips are always too bulky in structure and difficult to collect. For prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,500B2, neither the exterior appearance has esthetical sensibility with complicated structure nor the stretch of entire body is capable with physical balance. That proves the conventional athletic apparatus aforesaid are not good contrivances with many existing drawbacks, which become the critical issues to be urgently improved and solved. In view of suck facts and derivative issues mentioned above, the applicant of the present invention is eager to solve them by painstaking study and research as well as development for many years. Eventually, the contrivance of the present invention is successfully created.